Lady Jaguara
Lady Jaguara is leader of the mysterious Black City and one of the three feuding Noble Families. She fell in love with Darcia to the point of obsession but was rejected by him for her younger sister, something which she never forgave Lady Hamona for. Instead of accepting her sister's death of Paradise sickness as her fault, Jaguara blamed Darcia for everything that happened between her and Hamona. She once had Hige brainwashed to be her lap dog and the alpha of the group of wolves used for her campaign to eliminate the remaining wolves. She saw wolves as a threat to her plans to open the Nobles "Paradise". Abilities Jaguara, despite being a noble, was in fact a dangerous enemy in combat. Having a strong mind and will, Jaguara was the only noble at her banquet to not fall to Darcia's powers granted by his wolf eye. Through some means, Jaguara was able to summon some kind of barrier that formed hieroglyphics that she stated could absorb the "energy" of an opponent. Whether this was done by the technology incorporated into her suit, the alchemy of her family, or if it was stolen from Lord Darcia the 1st's book is unknown. She was also a powerful practitioner of swordplay as she was able to maintain the offensive on Darcia through their entire brief duel, and held the wolves at bay, mortally wounding Hige. Had Kiba not intervened, both Darcia and Hige would have died right out. She began to set up an ancient spell, with a machine that siphoned the lunar energy and turned it into an energy source to power her city, however this was only a ruse, as the machine was in fact an artificial gateway to an artificial paradise, used nearly two hundred years ago by Lord Darcia the First to open the gateway Paradise but at the cost of his own life. The machine used Lunar energy from the moon to power it along with the blood of a wolf "who's birthright is to rule the World"; using this machine could open the gateway to an artificial paradise, one would often see glimpses of other Paradises, as Kiba saw a "Nobles Paradise" with them in what appeared to be cities and stations across space , and saw Lord Darcia as he disappeared into paradise with a mysterious white wolf alongside him. To please and lure Darcia to her, she abducted Cheza from his Keep and began the Alchemic spell that was over two centuries old. In the process, she ordered the murder of Harmona and soon began to eliminate the wolves, who were heading to her domain. But her plans for her new world ended in failure when they were thwarted by the wolves. She was slain by a smiling Darcia while her city collapsed in chaos. Military Main force Jaguaras main army consisted of local men, equipped with advanced firearms and sonic weapons that rendered a victim unconscious. They kept Jaguara's citizens in check and worked as her police units. This unit also took combat roles, as many were seen advancing towards Freeze city during Jaguara's invasion. They by technology standards were the weakest on Jaguara's army, but had the advantage of superior numbers in battle. Elite guard Jaguara's elite was a force to be reckoned with, she picked only the best of her soldiers to protect her Keep and it's secrets. This faction was given the most difficult tasks and objectives, ranging from the capture of wolves too powerful for her Wolf hunting units to handle, to the assassination of a high noble of Lord Orkhams stature. The Elite were armed with a variation of the sonic weapons the main army used, but instead of being integrated in the gun, their physical shields deployed this effect for close range combat. They were armed also physical spears that shot lasers at targets as well as serve as a melée weapon, and wore powerful full army knight styled armor. Unknown During the infiltration of her keep, Jaguara had at least six hooded figures similar to Orkhams that aided her in her illusionary magic against the wolves. Possibly, it may be that Jaguara taught her secrets to others in her domain and taught them of her alchemy to aid in the capture of wolves. Similar hooded figures appeared later during her banquet, speaking of the spell Lord Darcia I used two hundred years ago along with the destruction it wrought. Whether these are two different factions or the same is unknown. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category: Nobles Category:Females Category:villains Category:Leaders